Down to Earth
by Animediva943
Summary: 16 year old Yusuke Urameshi's life was less than perfect. He was suspended from school, lost the big Martial arts tournament and rejected by the girl of his dreams. Just when his life couldn't be worse, It suddenly ends when he is run over by a speeding


Hello there everyone, It's me anime diva with a brand new story. This one is based on one of my favorite movies as a kid and that movie is the reason I'm a Chris Rock fan. It's mainly the title of the movie that should give this away.

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: 16 year old Yusuke Uramashi's life was less than perfect. He was suspended from school, lost the big Martial arts tournament and rejected by the girl of his dreams. Just when his life couldn't be worse, it suddenly ends when he is run over by a speeding car. In the afterlife, he is given the chance to come back to life in a new body, only temporarily. Yusuke takes the offer and returns to earth to start his life over with the temporary body. However when things with him and Keiko get serious, he doesn't want to give up his new body. Will Yusuke live his life to the fullest? Will he lose everything due to his stubbornness? Y/K. AU. Inspired by "Down to Earth" (2002) Starring Chris rock

Warning: Character death

Note: I'm actually basing this chapter a little bit on the first episode of the anime so expect a few similarities but it's still my story so expect something different.

Down to Earth

Act I: Scene I

A terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day

**Y**usuke Uramashi was like many high school boys in Tokyo. That is, if many High school boys were as rebellious, sarcastic and pig-headed as he was. Although Yusuke was a bright student, he wasn't exactly the most mild mannered. He often disobeyed the dress code for his school and skipped class, which usually resulting in some significantly low grades mainly less than 40. Plus, thinking that he was the toughest kid on campus caused him to get into fights. All of which got him suspended from school on numerous occasions. He wasn't necessarily a bad kid at all, in Fact. Most didn't know it but he had a big heart, it was just clouded by his countless troubles.

* * *

~Friday, November 2nd, 2001~

One day, Things seemed to be going just as planned at least it was planned for him, Skip class yet again, not abide by the dress code. It seemed like things would only get more boring for the 16 year old aspiring martial artist. That's right, Yusuke is indeed a wannabe martial artist but unlike many of the wannabe who had no skill, Yusuke did at least have some potential at making in the martial arts world. Not to mention he thought about that if he could make it into a martial arts tournament and win, he would not only feel like and be someone but maybe he wouldn't have to sit in a classroom for the next few years, maybe he wouldn't have to worry about being suspended anymore and maybe, just maybe he could have the girl of his dreams.

But on this day was when everything would change not just for Yusuke, but for everyone who ever knew him.

"Urameshi!" A boisterous voice called. The teen turned around to see that it was the principal. He knew that he was in deep trouble for skipping class one too many times as well as breaking the dress code far too many times. It was time that he punished the rebellious teen once and for all.

"I've put up with your constant defile for far too long, It's time that you learned some respect, come to my office during lunch!" He shouted Grabbing Yusuke by the ear. It would only be a matter of time before he would regret that action. As soon as they got to the building, the black haired teen turned to him, balled a fist and said fist made direct impact with his face. If Yusuke had any regard for rules or any authority, he would have thought twice about punching his principal. As soon as the older man regained his composure, he let out his anger in the best way possible!

"THAT IS IT YOUNG MAN, STARTING MONDAY; YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR THIS ENTIRE TERM!" He shouted. The last thing that he ever wanted to do on this day was to suspend a student and especially for being punched in the face.

**

* * *

**

Later that day…

**S**itting in a room at lunch time was just the thing that young Yusuke did not want to do. It was bad enough without the knowledge of putting his martial arts career at risk. Not to mention, it meant being away from his future wife as well.

_This day just couldn't get any better. _Yusuke thought. Bored and irritated, he thought of many things to get the day over with as soon as he could. First, he doodled a picture of some of his teacher with some… model accessories. Then he pulled a gameboy that he managed to sneak into the building under the desk and play a little bit of super Mario bros. luckily directly above his gameboy were two books, one for studying and the other was a comic. Of course the comic was well hidden inside the math book so hopefully the principal didn't notice that he was goofing off yet again.

Yusuke let out a Sigh to release the breath he was holding for detention and lunch to be over. Being that it would be his last day in school for the rest of the term, which luckily the end was six weeks away, he wanted to make the most of the time he _had _in that wretched school. After losing his game and done reading his comic, the teen drifted into his periodical dreamland.

_Dream_

_The 16 year old boy was in the championship round of the MMA's. He was up against one of the biggest baddest MMA fighters that ever existed. Heishiro Yuki. Not only was he a worthy opponent but it was rumored that no one in history had ever lasted a full round against him. The fight of the century had just begun with both fighters swinging their fists at one another. It appeared that the two of them were evenly matched. As the fight went on, Heishiro began to pound the living flesh out of Yusuke. Now a partially bloody pulp, Yusuke fought back. It seemed like the fight would never end. These two fighters appeared to be the strongest of them all, hence why they were in the top 2. _

_However, like all good things, that match had to come to an end. Unfortunately it came to a very bitter end._

_Dream interrupted. _

**_Slam!_**

"URAMASHI!" Shouted a deep but loud voice. Yusuke's eyes flew wide open to see his principal standing over him. He groggily awoke to the man above him and realized that he just got himself into much more trouble than he was already in. as if that wasn't enough, lunch was over and the students were going back to the class room and on the way, they were witnessing Yusuke's humiliation. Oh what joy?

"Just when I think I've got you figured out you surprise me yet again! It's bad enough that you break the rules while _on _school grounds but now, you're here supposed to be serving your punishment and what do you do? You play a gameboy and you daydream! You will never learn any discipline like that. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if by the time you do turn your act around you end up dead! Uramashi, I know that I seem tough but that's only because I know that you're better than this! But you need to know it too." The principal lectured. Then he turned to see that some of the students were watching it all go down, Including Keiko.

"Go home, this instant young man. Don't come back until next term or you have a parent with you." He ordered. Then he went to the door and shouted:

"ALRIGHT GO TO YOUR CLASSES THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE HERE!"

* * *

With all that was said and done, it appeared that Yusuke's life was only going to get worse from there. And that it did. As he headed home, he found a group of thugs standing right in front of him. He tried to ignore them at first by walking past them. But tjhey took it as a huge insult. Especially their leader, who Yusuke knew pretty well.

"Well, well, Urameshi, You're out of school early, are you cutting again?" He asked.

"Kuwbara, you're conscious I'm not used to that." Yusuke replied. He then stared down at his red haired rival. Apparently he wasn't very bright nor was he exactly the top dog. He may have been before but all of that changed the day Yusuke put him in his place; or at least knocked him off of that petistool that he was on.

Kuwbara grabbed him by his green threads. everyone knew that he was looking for a fight. That of course the other teen would never turn down. It seemed like the boy's day would actually improve from that point.

"I'm gonna pound your face so hard that even kittens won't look at you!" Kuwbara taunted.

"You're welcome to try." Yusuke said. With those words, the red haired teen's hand was balled into a fist and he aimed the fist at other teen only for it to be stopped. Just like many fights Yusuke and Kuwbara were in, Kuwbara always devoured the ground in some form or another. Yusuke had pulled the other's arm almost dislocating it and his knee made direct impact towards Kuwbara's unmentionables. Then he makes his own fist and it hits him directly in the stomach, thus causing him to fall to the ground. After the short fight was over, Yusuke walked home.

"Looks like my day just got a little bit better." He said to himself.

oooooooooooookay that's the first chapter, Yusuke probably won't die until next chapter so umm...bare with me please, By the way I hope none of the characters are too OOC because this is my first YYH fic and I haven't seen the show in a while. please review and I'll update when I can.


End file.
